Mi primer beso
by MissOrangeLover
Summary: Manny y Frida descubren que un beso no es tan malo. Es un MxF ¡espero que les guste!.


N/A Bueno aquí mi segundo Fic de "El Tigre" en español :p espero que les agrade, es un MXF por fin jaja bueno ya saben…

Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenecen, ni uno de los personajes, son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

-Es un MannyxFrida

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Era una mañana tranquila en Miracle city, el día estaba soleado y con algunas nubes blancas en el cielo. Manny caminaba al lado de su mejor amiga, Frida, se detuvieron un momento en el parque que hacia poco habían inaugurado ahí, se sentaron en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol, Frida contaba algún plan para poder escapar un poco antes de la escuela, pero Manny no le ponía atención pues miraba atentamente hacia una sola dirección

-… ¡Entonces iremos! ¿Si?-termino de decir entusiasmada Frida a Manny quien la miro.

-Ah…-fue lo único que dijo, no había puesto atención a lo que le decía Frida, Frida se acerco un poco mas a Manny mirando hacia la dirección que el miraba

-¿Qué ves?-pregunto Frida mirando a su amigo el cual la miro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo nervioso.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada!-dijo intentando que Frida dejara de mirar hacia esa dirección sin lograrlo.

-Mirabas a esos chicos-dijo señalándolos pues eran las únicas personas ahí, eran una pareja de novios quienes no dejaba de mirarse a los ojos, ahora estaban besándose brevemente en los labios, sonriendo.

-Como les puede gustar eso, seria como…intercambio de saliva-dijo haciendo una mueca de asco, Manny miro hacia otro lado aun levemente sonrojado

-No creo que sea tan malo…-dijo en voz baja intentando que Frida no pudiera oírlo, sin embargo no tuvo éxito aquello.

-¿Uh?... ¿Has besado alguna vez a una chica?-Frida alzo levemente la ceja a lo que Manny, algo confundido por la pregunta, la miro de nuevo.

-No-respondió el chico secamente.

-¿Entonces como sabes que no es tan malo?-cuestiono ella, pero antes de que el pudiera responder, se hoyo una explosión cerca, fue entonces cuando se levanto junto con Frida corriendo al lugar de donde provenía tal ruido.

-¡¿_El Oso_?!-exclamo Manny sorprendido, rápidamente giro la hebilla de su cinturón transformándose en _El Tigre_.

-¡_El Tigre_! ¡Esta vez no podrás atraparme, compadre!-sonrió lanzando varias bolsas de dinero a Manny quien con éxito logro esquivar todas, o eso pensó…

-¡Ja! Deberías mejorar en… ¡Gah!-pero antes de terminar lo que iba a decir una bolsa lo golpeo lanzándolo lejos.

-¡Manny!-exclamo algo preocupada su amiga, Manny se levanto como pudo recobrando el aliento, pues aquella bolsa lo había golpeado directamente en el estomago.

-¡¿Qué traía esa bolsa?! ¡¿Rocas?!-exclamo mirando la bolsa, Frida se acerco a ella sacando unos bloques de oro.

-Eh… ¿Quieres que te responda?-Manny suspiro algo molesto luego miro hacia donde estaba _El Oso_ antes, pero el ya estaba huyendo del lugar

-¡Ey!-el chico rápidamente corrió tras el. Al estar considerablemente cerca se lanzo sobre el con una patada. _El Oso_ ahora estaba en el suelo algo adolorido mientras _El Tigre_ sonrió triunfante.

-¡No podrás contra mi esta vez!-grito levantándose rápidamente algo que sorprendió a Manny, quien estaba listo para esquivar el auto que ahora cargaba con facilidad _El Oso_ sin esperar que aquel objeto tomara otro camino.

-¡Frida!-grito Manny corriendo rápidamente hacia ella, Frida miro el auto que se acercaba velozmente hacia ella, iba a tratar de esquivarlo cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba lejos de donde iba a caer el auto.

Rodó junto con Manny por el suelo quedando ella debajo de el posando, por accidente, suavemente sus labios sobre los de el, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos abriendo mucho sus ojos; se quedaron así unos segundos sin reaccionar, luego se separaron rápidamente haciendo automáticamente una mueca de asco, aunque los dos sabían que no había sido malo aquello…

Manny se sentó a un lado de Frida, algo molesto pues _El Oso_ había escapado, mientras Frida igual se sentó, levemente sonrojada… Tocando sus labios con su dedo índice.

Manny la miro un poco nervioso pues no sabría si aquello había molestado.

-Ehm… ¿Estas bien Frida?-logro decir Manny luego de aquel pequeño silencio; se sorprendió al ver que Frida le sonreía alegremente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Tienes razón, no es tan malo…

Manny le sonrió.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Bueno aquí esta como les dije, batalle un poco pero aquí esta, espero reviews y/o sugerencias , ¡Nos vemos!.


End file.
